


(Not) Drinking Alone

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, I just love myself some hot jeremichael, M/M, Oral Sex, Super vanilla shit really, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, smut with minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: It's been a long day. Jeremy wants to unwind, and Michael does as well. Why not do it together.





	

It was a long day, spent mostly in front of massive, easily erasable whiteboards, or on the phone. Jeremy stumbled back into his apartment, rubbing out the crick in his neck. Personally, he had spent the day poured over fake documents, meticulously grooming over them for errors.

His phone buzzed, almost falling off his kitchen counter where it rested as Jeremy poured himself a drink. He sighed, putting down his industrial-sized bottle of whiskey (a gift from Geoff) down on the counter, a little harder than necessary. The last thing he needed was another thing to add to his quickly growing to-do list.

But still, he picked up his phone, reluctantly unlocking it and reading the message.

It was a quick text, from Michael (whom he had labeled “Sparky Sparky Boom Man” in his contacts,) reading ‘You home yet?’

It wasn’t rare to get a message asking if he was home safe, travelling alone tended to be a bit of a liability when bounties where placed on the crew daily, but it felt good none the less.

Jeremy responded with a little thumbs-up emoji, fairly customary for him.

“Okay, I’m coming over,” Michael replied almost immediately.

“Wait what?” He tried to text back, back before he could hit send there was a knock on his door.

He grabbed the pistol that was sitting on his entry table, as is standard practice, and inched the door open. Michael was standing there, beer in hand. “You think I’m going to let you just drink alone?” He practically yelled through the crack in the door.

Jeremy, though confused, undid the small chain and opened the door for him. Michael eyed the pistol, but made no comment. He remembered his first couple of weeks in the crew, how jumpy he was, assuming everyone was out to get him and that the crew would drop him like dead weight the moment any trouble arose.

Jeremy set the pistol down on the mantel in the entryway, though he had to get onto his toes to reach it. “Were you already over here when you texted me?”

Nodding slightly, Michael set his beer onto Jeremy’s kitchen island, joining the half-poured shot of whiskey. “I’ve been texting in your stairwell for the past half hour because I’ve got nothing better to do,” he half joked.

“What were you doing all day then? I’ve still got ID’s to fake.”

“Oh shit, really? Geoff’s working you to the bone,” Michael replied, going back to take a sip of his beer and purposefully ignoring Jeremy’s question.

Jeremy shifted on the balls of his feet, leaning himself against the kitchen counter with crossed arms. “Yeah, it’s a lot. Geoff’s got like three backups for everyone, B-Team included.”

Michael raised both eyebrows, but dropped it. He didn’t come to talk about work.  “Were you seriously planning on just doing that all night?”

Trying to avoid Michael’s gaze, Jeremy leaned away and mumbled into his shoulder. “Well, kinda.”

“Oh my God, I thought I was joking about letting you drink alone, this is fucking ridiculous. You need a break.”

“I mean, I’ve got so much to get done, I can’t let the crew down.” He was almost frantic, talking down into his chest, not even making eye contact with Michael.

“Jeremy,” His voice was stern, harsh even. “The only way you’d let us down if you worked yourself to death. We need you.”

His head jerked up, worried by how quickly Michael’s tone had shifted.  “You’re serious?”

“Deadly serious. You’re no good to anyone when you’re all freaked out like this.”

Michael inched into Jeremy’s space, to the point Jeremy had to noticeably tilt his head up to look at him. “You got to take care of yourself, Lil J.”

Jeremy broke eye contact first, but Michael leaned back into view.

“I fucking mean it.” He wasn’t as harsh this time, more worried than anything else. “You deserve a break.”

He gave Jeremy a quick peck on the cheek, but ultimately decided it was a lost cause, and turned to leave.  Much to his surprise, Jeremy wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a full on kiss.

When they parted, Michael rested his forehead on the top of Jeremy’s head. A little breathless, he mumbled, “This means I get to stay, right?”

That got a half-laugh out of Jeremy. “Yeah, you get to stay.” He punctuated himself with another quick kiss, before unwrapping himself from Michael.  He took his hand instead, leaning them away from the kitchen and into Jeremy’s bedroom.

Jeremy sat down first, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Michael, no matter how much he wanted to sit down onto Jeremy’s lap and just start destroying him, but figured this is not the time for that. Instead, he sat down next to him, leaning into a kiss, cupping Jeremy’s face.

 They did their best to take it slow, but it inevitably ended up with Jeremy’s back pressed against the headboard, Michael pressed up against him, kissing and biting up Jeremy’s jaw and neck.

Jeremy did his best to hold back the little sighs and moans building up in his throat, feeling himself growing hard in his jeans just from Michael rubbing up against him. He gave up the second Michael’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt.

“Happy to see me, huh?” Michael teased when Jeremy let out a partially embarrassing sound.

“Don’t fuck with me, Jones,” Jeremy bit back, trying to fight the urge to grind against him.

Michael let out a little laugh, “Isn’t that what we’re doing, Dooley?” He sat up, peeling off his jacket and shirt and tossing them off the end of the bed. Jeremy sat up and did the same, also pausing to undo his belt and throw it off onto the floor.

“So, what do you want to do here, Michael?” Jeremy asked, slowly running his hands along Michael’s shoulders and back, feeling out the edges of his muscles.

Michael put his hands onto Jeremy’s chest, kneading like a cat. “I don’t know, but I was thinking you could eat me out a while then I’d ride you like the cowboy you pretend to be.”

“Hey! The hat’s real!”

“Yeah, and you’re from Boston.”

With no further comeback, Jeremy just sighed under his breath and buried his face into the crook of Michael’s neck.

Michael, while he enjoyed the close, quiet contact, decided that it was not nearly enough for him. He propped himself up on his knees, wiggling down his jeans and pulling out his packer, tossing them across the room.

Taking the hint, Jeremy flipped them, so that he was straddling Michael’s hips and looking down at him.   He took the chance to answer to the marks on his neck that were already starting to bruise, biting over Michael’s collarbone and down his chest.

Rather than letting him take his time, Michael moved his hand to the back of Jeremy’s neck, fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. He started guiding him downwards, enjoying the burn of his beard against his chest and stomach. He gave up once Jeremy started nipping at his hip bones and petting up and down his thighs.

“You’re too good to me, Jeremy,” Michael sighs as Jeremy hooks his fingers around the waistband of Michael’s underwear, pulling it down just enough for him to kiss the junction of his hips.

Jeremy just nodded, beard rubbing against the sensitive skin of Michael’s upper thigh. He then pulled down Michael’s underwear the rest of the way, trapping his knees in the fabric.   

He then kissed and bit around the soft skin of Michael’s inner thigh, purposefully and infuriatingly avoiding Michael’s pussy.

After an especially agonizing lick, Michael practically moaned out, “I swear to god Jeremy if you don’t stop teasing me...”

“You’ll what?” Jeremy replied, looking up at him, all wide-eyed and mock innocence.

“Fucking…” he sighed, “Just please don’t make me beg.”

“I know you’re not above it though.”

“For the love of God just fucking eat me out.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Jeremy didn’t reply, just cocked an eyebrow and looked up.

“Jeremy, just please stop teasing me.”

“You’re shit at dirty talk, you know that?” Jeremy replied, giggling. Michael pulled his forearm around his face, stifling a laugh that very quickly turned into a moan as Jeremy licked a long stripe up his pussy, ending to suck at his clit.

“Goddamn”, he sighed out, fingers knotted in the bedsheets and toes curling.

He felt that tale-tell heat building in his stomach, and jumped when Jeremy’s cold fingers started to work alongside his tongue.

Michael’s breath started to come in quiet sighs, music to Jeremy’s ears so he redoubled his pace, crooking his fingers at an angle that caused Michael’s legs to shake so much that he could feel it under him.

“Fuck, Jeremy,” He sighed out, not expecting to be this wrecked this soon, “I’m going to come.”

Jeremy hummed quietly, sending vibrations down Michael’s spine and causing him to jerk beneath him.

Despite how loud he was most of the time, Michael came quietly, going still under Jeremy.

“God, that was nice,” he mumbled into his arm, enjoying the afterglow. He shimmed up, leaning up against the headboard of the bed, Jeremy looking up at him from between his knees, hands gently rubbing up and down Michael’s thighs.

“You’re going to have some wicked beard-burn tomorrow, sorry,” Jeremy apologized, turning to rest his head on the top of Michael’s hip and resting his forearms on either side of Michael’s hips.

Michael leaned back against the headboard of Jeremy’s bed, hair spread out in the pillow like a very sweaty, curly, halo. “Yeah, and it’ll feel great,” he countered. “I’ll feel even better if I get all stretched out too.”

Jeremy rolled his neck, cheek pressed against Michael’s stomach. “Don’t say shit like that when I’ve got a boner.”

“You think I’m not going to take care of that? I don’t just pass out when I come.”

Jeremy sighed quietly at the thought, leaning up from Michael. Michael sat up, and to the best of his ability, tried to flip them. It ended up with them both on their sides, face to face.

 Jeremy, once again, tried to be the gentleman. He put his hand on the back of Michael’s neck, running his fingers through the curls that rested there, and pressed their foreheads together.

Michael was having none of it, and climbed on top of Jeremy, and tossed his underwear to land on top of the pile of close across the room.

Even in his near-boneless, post orgasm state, Michael was determined to take this want-to-be cowboy apart piece by piece. He started to move his hips in slow circles against Jeremy, feeling the budge in his jeans press up against him.

He put his hands up on Jeremy’s chest, pushing down so he could arch his back in a way that let him get just the perfect amount of pressure against his clit. He looked down at Jeremy, and seeing the almost spaced out look on his face, cheeks flushed, he redoubled his efforts.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me come in my pants,” Jeremy sighed out.

Michael slowed down a bit, and shifted down so he could undo Jeremy’s pants. “Nah, that’s not going to happen.”

“God I love it when you get all dom on me.”

Michael barked out a laugh, getting on his knees to shuck off Jeremy’s jeans and boxers, letting his erection press up against his stomach.

“You want to come in me?” Michael asked, going back to rubbing himself against Jeremy’s cock.

Jeremy tossed his head back, moving his hands to rest on Michael’s hips. “God, yes.”

“You keep falling for my cheesy porno lines, Lil J.”

“If my dick wasn’t hard enough to cut diamond it might be a bit different,” he struggled out, biting his lip as Michael reached down to grab his dick.

He gave it a few strokes, playing with the head and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there with the pad of his thumb. Michael then got up on his knees and slowly lowered himself down onto Jeremy, knees shaking with every inch.

Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s stomach, steadying himself as he got to the base. Jeremy rubbed small circles into Michael’s hips with his thumb, waiting for him to catch his breath. Michael reached between them, tracing the connection where Jeremy’s cock went into him carefully.

He ground his hips experimentally, choking back a moan as it hit the perfect spot inside of him. “Fuck your dick feels nice. We need to do this more often.”

“Yeah, I think we can make that happen,” Jeremy said, twisting his hips to buck up into Michael, causing him to keen and dig his fingers into the flesh of Jeremy’s stomach.  

In response, Michael picked up the pace and started gently bouncing on Jeremy, pressing his chin into his chest and letting his toes curl with pleasure as Jeremy hit home with every movement.

Jeremy started to meet him in the middle, lifting him from where his hands rested and thrusting his hips up to meet Michael.

Still raw from his earlier orgasm, it was quickly too much for Michael. He came quickly, soaking his and Jeremy’s thighs and tightening around Jeremy. “Holy shit,” he muttered, still moving, albeit with a much slowly pace.

Jeremy followed shortly after, spilling into Michael. Michael climbed off, falling boneless in the bed besides his lover, sore but satisfied.

“That was fucking great, Michael.”

“Yeah, you weren’t half bad.” His voice is quiet, like Jeremy managed to fuck the yelling out of him.

“You want to take a shower now or what?” Jeremy suggested, turning on his side to look Michael over.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand for a bit.” Michael turned to him, throwing his arm over Jeremy’s torso. Jeremy drew him closer, tracing the lines of his spine and back.

“I just kinda want to sleep on you, you know?” Michael said, barely holding back a yawn. “I’m going to do that.” He pressed his head against Jeremy’s chest, enjoying the warmth.

“ _I_ need to take a shower though,” Jeremy muttered, mostly to himself.


End file.
